Electric Feel
by Sasusakui
Summary: Orihime Inoue is a 'not-so-popular' high school student, with a whole bunch of friends mostly juniors and some seniors that support her. But Orihime's interest is peaked when a mysterious and rude transfer student arrives at the school, and she'll do what ever she can just to grab his wavering attention. Mature for rough language and mild-wild love scenes in later chapters
1. Introduction

Electric Feel

High school life is no doubt, very stressful. That's what I thought during the first three weeks of it, but now it's a living hell. You've got your annual bullies, your jocks, your stuck-up slutty cheerleaders, and the list goes on of UN-important clicks I don't know of.

If you already don't know me, I'm Orihime Inoue, a sometimes nerdy or sometimes clumsy or sometimes outspoken, normal high school girl. Yes, I'm one of those people that get picked on a lot, mainly because of my flaming hair and my 'outrageous' body proportions that are rumored to be fake. Surprisingly, none of that bothers me and I try my hardest to see the brighter side of things. One of best childhood friends , Kurosaki-kun- I mean, Kurosaki Ichigo has been one of my saviors in the bullying department. He's a very popular jock so people respect him as one and tend to leave me alone, but most just wait till' he's not around.

Anyways, my main-stream of friends are always supportive of me and protect me when they feel like I need it, which is all the time. Chad, Uryuu, and Byakuya (who's a senior and only hangs out with us because he's over-protective of his younger cousin Rukia Kuchiki) are our main group's silent types and don't really talk unless spoken to. Rukia Kuchiki, Tatsuki , and Rangiku Matsumoto (who's also a senior with outrageous proportions) are our group's popular girls. Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji , and Ikkaku are our group's top jocks in the school, Ichigo being the Quarterback of the football team, Renji the star of our soccer team and Ikkaku the best baseball player our school knows.

Me? there's nothing really all that special about me, only that I play the Clarinet and I'm said to be an amazing artist , but that's all I'm known for and apparently in other people's eyes...my potential stops there. In a big group mostly made of Juniors and some Seniors theres no doubt in my mind that they are all my friends and I love them dearly, none of them would betray me- ever.


	2. A Normal Day

Electric Feel

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. My eyes were lined with crust and my mouth wet at the sides from drool I guess.

"Ew" I grimaced as I wiped the crust and slobber away.

"Orihime! get up we're gonna be late!" someone I knew very well yelled at me from across the hall.

"I'm already up Ichigo!" I yelled back at him.

Yep, that's right. Nobody and I mean nobody knew that Ichigo and I lived together under the same roof, my roof. Both of my parents died in a plane crash when I was fourteen, there was no need for me to be in a foster home because I was too old and 'considered' adult enough to raise myself, and it wasn't like I complained about it either because my parents had enough money to support both their sides of the family if they wanted.

Anyways my house- or condo or whatever was placed right on the corner of Seritei Ave. people knew this building belonged to a very rich family ,but no one knew it belonged to me, and only me.

I sighed and shook my head clearing away my cluttering thoughts of absolutely nothing and got out of my bed to start my morning stretches. I smoothed out my skin tight stringy top and cleared away the current wedgie my short boy shorts made by picking at the sides. Taking a deep breath, I touched my toes without bending my knees (my ass promptly in the air) and exhaling slowly. Just then a low whistle was sounded at my room door and Ichigo was just standing there without a shirt and some loose shorts and staring at me like I was chocolate

bar and he was a fat kid.

I glared at him and rolled my eyes. After a few moments of me in the same position and him grinning and smirking at me like a fool I sighed and stood up, preparing to go into the bathroom. He made a disapproving sound and I turned to him, my head slightly tilted and my hand on my hip (my signature pose with tons of attitude).

"Don't stop just because I'm here, you don't wanna get rusty in gymnastics, Inoue-chan"

Hmmm...did I mention I took gymnastics? I don't think I did sorry about that, anyways yes I take gymnastics and have ten gold medals on my mahogany dresser to prove it.

I slightly blushed at the Inoue-chan nickname he just gave me so I scowled and began to do my leg stretches. Unlike most girls, I'm extremely flexible and double jointed in my hips and some other places.

With a hidden smirk of my own, I did a full split and slowly guided my hands down one leg and bent my back forward. I saw Ichigo's light blush and a slight opening in his mouth and I inwardly laughed. Now for the killer, I did a hand stand and he clapped sarcastically, then I ever so slowly spread my legs (making me look like the letter 'T').

His mouth widened more and his blush deepened. I saw him look away and turn his lower body away from me. Then he walked out of my room grumbling about how I was such a tease. I let out my held in laugh then and fell straight on my face, rubbing my carpet-burned nose, I scowled and went to the bathroom.

Glancing at my flaming hair that was all over the place from the recent handstand, I sighed and combed it out and it neatly fell around my shoulders and the middle of my back without a fuss. I parted my hair and gave myself a long bang that reached the tip of my chin, then put my hair in a neat ponytail. After doing my hair and putting on some perfume and black pearl earrings, I trudged to my closet. Opening it I was immediately overwhelmed by the colors and a enormous amount of shoes that I had to choose from.

"Ichigoo!" I called after him. I heard his footsteps come calmly and swiftly to my room and he stopped at my doorway.

"What?" he asked. I glared at him for his rude tone of voice and he just blew a kiss at me.

"Help me pick an outfit out for today please, I don't know what to do" I whined. He nodded and proceeded to my closet, he bent over and threw out some blood red pumps, a black pencil skirt that only stopped at my mid-thighs and a red v-neck that said 'Eat me I taste delicious'. My mouth dropped at his 'selection' and I smacked him on his arm.

"Ow! What the fuck?" he cursed.

"Ichigo I'm going to school not a stripper joint" I screeched.

"Well at least you'd beat out all the other strippers" he cooed.

I growled at him and he sighed grumbling to himself. He then handed me a dress-like beige sweater that stopped above my knees, long black tights, with suede beige ankle boots. I gave it a thoughtful look as Ichigo held it out to me with a bored expression on his face, the outfit was still by all means sexy with the sweater being tight fitted and all. Now that I thought about it Ichigo always picked out clothes that showed off my curves, I'll ask him about that later.

I smiled up at Ichigo and gave him a hug, making him drop the clothes on the floor. "Thanks Ichi-kun" I nuzzled my face in his neck. He made a growl of some sort from his throat and hugged me back, his arms resting above my arse. For some reason I felt the urge to wrap my legs around his waist and breathe in his manly scent, damn he wears some of the most intoxicating colognes ever. As I was off in another world, he snapped my spandex boy shorts against my skin painfully.

"Ouch! Damn it Ichi!" I glared at him.

He only smirked at me and leaned into my ear. "Your giving me a hard on by rubbing yourself on me while sniffing my neck, you'd better stop before we're late to school and 'something' happens" he chuckled a little.

He seductively put his hands on both my thighs and caressed them before UN-wrapping my legs from around him and throwing my clothes at me. I had a mega-blush on my face and my whole body was shaking with embarrassment. "Hate you Ichi!" I yelled back at him as he walking out my room. He threw his hand up behind him with a smile. "Love you too Inoue-chan"

After we both ate a quick breakfast in silence and stealing glances at each other we toke the elevator down to the garage and got into Ichigo's white Corvette (Inside was plush tan leather). With Ichigo's insane driving we got to school thirty minutes _before_ the bell officially rung and made a grand entrance into the school.

In school Ichigo and I were totally different. We _didn't _talk and we _didn't _flirt, I even know Ichigo's cheerleader girlfriend who's name I don't remember because I think she might be the eighth one this week. His status was _way _higher than mine so it was natural of us not to be seen together on school grounds, this was actually an agreement we made when we first got to high school together. We were not to be seen together except entering and leaving and that was that, except Ichigo agreed to that not me but he went through with it anyway.

As Ichigo's football player friends waved him over to their table he nodded at me as his way of saying 'see you later' and off we went in our separate worlds. I looked around for Rangiku's table and there she was with Tatsuki and Rukia, I smiled to myself and started walking to their table when I

noticed the big group of cheerleaders and other popular girls surrounding them.

Tatsuki looked up from her conversation with another girl to offer me a sad, soft smile and then resuming to her conversation like she didn't just step on my feelings like her actions weren't harmful at all.

I looked down at my boots and walked to an empty table by myself and laid my head down on my folded arms. Why do I even bother to have friends like them anyway? Sure they were 'somewhat' loyal and they would protect me whenever they felt the need ,but this scenario happened on more then one occasion. When I brought this to their attention they all shrugged it off saying 'high school is a lot harder for others' and Ichigo just laughed it off as my worries catching up with me.

I bit my lip to stop myself from crying when the intercom came on.

"_Attention all students in the cafeteria, there is a new transfer student in our school and he's a senior, please do your very best to make him feel welcome here at Seritei High"_

The intercom went off with an annoying screech and was the only thing heard in the cafeteria filled with nothing but silence. Just then the void of silence was starting to be filled with oncoming heavy footsteps with the jangling of what sounded like chains or metal clanking together. The doors to the cafeteria were kicked open with a loud bang, causing some people to jump slightly.

My eyes widened at the most gorgeous boy I've seen other than Ichigo. His electric blue hair was what caught my eyes as soon as he walked through the door with his head held slightly up. His eyes were also lightly outlined with electric blue as well, I also found out the source of all the clanking, it was all the loose buckles from his boots and bike jacket making the noise as he walked. His hair stopped at the beginning of his back and was ruffed up a bit.

"_He probably hasn't brushed it this morning" _I thought.

A group of girls gasped as he looked over at them and he just winked at them making them all swoon, even Rangiku and Tatsuki. Then he turned to look at a sneering Ichigo , causing me to roll my eyes and the new guy to flip him off.

With a surprised gasp I looked straight in front of me as the new guy sat in front of me with an evil smirk as he looked me up and down.

"**Now you are something to be worshiped" he laughed some. "what's a hot piece of ass like you doing over here all alone? Guys should be all over you" he spoke.**

I blushed as everyone stared on at me and the new guy talking while the whole cafeteria was still in it's moments of silence. That's when Loly had the balls to say something.

"Not if you like girls with fake boobs and a flat ass" she laughed. The rest of her posse (Mila Rose, Sun sun, Appachi, Tia, and some other girl) followed suit and laughed with her.

He deathly glared them into silence and gritted his teeth. **"You shouldn't be talking mosquito bite, your so fucking flat that even the carrot head over there wouldn't screw a slut like you" he dismissed her.**

The new guy smirked at me and offered out his hand.

"**Name's Grimmjow Jaggerjack, nice to meet you fine ass" he whistled.**

That's when I narrowed my eyes at him and shook his hand anyway. "My name isn't sweet or fine ass, it's Orihime Inoue, Mr. Jagger-jack"


	3. A New Friend

**A New Friend**

Grimmjow's P.O.V

I was never expecting for this sweet ass to talk to me as if she owned me or something, for a second it almost had me pissed off. Everything about this girl screamed princess and pampered and I wonder if she ever had sex before, I smirked, even if she did it was probably all slow and boring.

Now wait just a damn minute, why the fuck do I care what the hell this bitch does eh? She must be a magnet for unwanted thoughts 'cause she sure as hell is attracting mine. As she rambled on and on about who I should and should not mess with I started getting more pissed off.

"**Jesus sweet ass! I know how to roll around in schools like these, besides the pricks here are nothing compared to my school" I bragged.**

She narrowed her eyes for a second and when I threw that look back at her except ten times worse she knew her place. When I saw her lower her head and keep her eyes from looking into mine I toke that as an act of surrender.

"**HA! I'm sorry I hurt your feeling sweet ass, maybe if you sat on my lap you'd feel better" I kissed at her. **She kept her face neutral and for a second I saw a small spark in her eyes, when she got out of her chair and walked over to me I widened my eyes some thinking she would actually do it.

It caught me totally off guard when she slap me so hard I fell out my chair and a couple of white dots messed with my vision.

"**Oi! Sweet ass what the fuck is your pro-**

"Shut the hell up Jaggerjack! As if I'd really sit on your lap! I'm no slut, your so fucking rude and a player you make me sick! Your like every other scumbag in this school!"

She stared down at me for a second like I really was shit beneath one of her sexy boots. I almost flinched at her gaze as her attention didn't waver anywhere else except down at me.

That's when the bell rung and nobody moved except fine ass to get her stuff and angrily stomp to class, I smirked to myself as I thought "_Attention! Attention!, we've got ourselves a feisty runner"_

Orihime's P.O.V

Everyone got out of my way as I literally stomped down the hall towards my locker. What the fuck was that bastard thinking? Did he 'really' think I was going to straddle him like some star-gazed tramp? No, he's messed with the wrong redhead.

Ichigo's P.O.V

That whole skeptical in the cafeteria caught me totally off guard, I've _never_ seen Orihime go off on someone like that not to mention slap. This new guy had better watch his step around Orihime before I put a stop to his walking ability.

"_Yo, Ichigo you saw what I saw too right?"_

I looked up to see Renji gesturing to Orihime who was in her original seat three rows away from us, not looking or doing anything, except glaring into space and gritting her teeth.

I shivered. "Saw what Renji?"

"_The new guy wasn't the only person Inoue chewed out, hint hint Loly is usually in this class" _

That's when I looked over at the empty seat next to me and noticed that Loly was not there.

Furrowing my brows I looked up at the suspicious Renji. "What did you see?"

Orihime's P.O.V

-Last Class-

I was so mad today that school went by in a blur, I didn't even speak to Rangiku, Rukia, or Tatsuki when they asked if I was okay. That's when sneered, they never _'really'_cared before why would they now? As I waited and waited for the last bell to ring there was a sudden nudge behind my chair.

With a low growl that the person behind me could here, I let them know that I wasn't in the mood for it today. When another rough nudge sent my body lurching forward in my seat , I got out my seat in a angry blur, causing everyone to stop talking and the teacher to stop and stare.

"What? What the hell do you want?" I yelled.

My eyes narrowed even more when I realized the blue-haired bastard put a playful smirk on his face as he waved at me.

"**I'm gonna enjoy my senior year with you Ori-hi-me chaann"** he said licking his lips.

My right eyebrow twitched as my face heated up. _"He actually said my name" _I bent over and slammed my hand down on his desk meaning to scare him or make him flinch ,but he only laughed and grabbed my hand. When I tried to yank away he only pulled me closer and whispered something only I could hear.

"**You know, I think it's kinda cute when your mad Ori-hime chan" **he kissed at me again and I had another urge to raise up my other hand to slap him (again!) when Ichigo grabbed my hand gently.

"_You shouldn't let this douche get to you so much..he's just another punk"_ Ichigo said leading me away. I heard a animalistic growl come from Grimmjow as he death glared at Ichigo.

"_Come on, the bell is gonna ring and I'm taking you home"_ he said.

I nodded and let him lead me away. The bell rung and everyone piled out the classroom, lucky for me and Ichigo we were already out the classroom and in the parking lot. We quickly approached his Corvette and he opened the passenger door for me, I thanked him and got inside, closing the door myself.

When he got in and started the car and drove out the parking lot, we rode the rest of the way home in silence. Later when we got home neither of us had homework so we just lounged around the house.

He sat on the couch while I laid on my stomach on the white plush carpet. He opened his mouth to say something and stopped looking away from me while scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"You obviously have something to say Ichigo" I said a little icily. He gave me a disapproving look and crossed his arms. _"Control your attitude Orihime"_ he said warningly.

Was he fucking serious? Was he seriously telling _'__me'_ to control my attitude?

"Your fucking one to talk Ichi! Throughout high school I can't even talk to you let alone hang out with you and everytime I do you pretend you don't even know me! When you actually do and you live in my house!" I felt water coming down my face and instantly wiped them away.

I wasn't suppose to do this, I wasn't suppose to cry in front of him because then he would take pity on me and try to cheer me up and say it's all in my head. Except...that's not what he did.

"_I can't help my popularity Orihime, get over yourself and stop acting like the world revolves around me" _

That did it, those words killed whatever childhood was left between us. I covered my open mouth with my beige sweater sleeve and took the rubber band out of my hair and rubbing a frustrated hand through my locks. I sat in silence on the couch while Ichigo cleared away the dirty dishes he had on the table earlier and then he left to his room, lightly closing his door behind him.

That night I didn't go in my room, I didn't remove my school clothes, I didn't even shower (I decided I'd do that in the morning) no dinner either. No, that night I slept on the couch because I felt like I was living in a house with a fucking stranger.


	4. Moving On & Moving Out

_**A/N Hello everyone ^^ I know some of you must be confused on the situation between Ichigo and Orihime. The reason Ichigo behaves the way he does is in fact because of Orihime's wealthy status, and he doesn't hang out with her at school because that's the only place where he excels her in status. Most may not see it ,but in this story Orihime's friends know about her secret wealth and like Ichigo they act the same towards Orihime. More will be explained at the end of the next chappy ^^**_

Moving On & Moving Out

_Orihime's P.O.V_

I sighed for the tenth time this morning. Everything was so...so depressing and ominous , Ichigo was finally moving out and I honestly felt bad. My face was contorted and seemed to be stuck in a solemn frown as I watched Ichigo move back and forth with his boxes..filled with his stuff.

A couple times as he passed by me he would glare down at me as if I was the one who did something wrong and he would shake his head with an agitated smirk.

"I don't know why your looking at me like that Ichi- Ichigo...this was entirely your fault" I told him.

He snorted. _"Oh that's rich Orihime, after all I've done for you now your kicking me out" _

My anger sparked and my eyebrow twitched at his ignorance. Was he for real? He hasn't done shit for me except probably cause me even more problems.

"You haven't done jack squat for me except protect me! And not even that! not only do you socially outcast me ,but you treat me like a kid too" I yelled at him.

I hadn't noticed I was getting in his personal space until I had to step back from his face.

He narrowed his eyes then and dropped the box he was holding on the floor, a big clanking sound ringing throughout my living room.

"_Do you have any idea what it's like living with you?" _he yelled.

I stepped back some as I saw his arm muscle flex , but I only ended up tripping over the box he dropped on the floor and landing right on my arse.

Rolling my eyes I got back up. "No I have no idea Ichigo ,but I assume your going to tell me" I retorted snarkily.

He gritted his teeth and picked up the box he dropped and resumed his process of moving out. _"Ugh I don't have to stay here and watch him leave, it's time to move Orihime"_ I told myself.

With my confidence level turned on high I walked back to my room with my head held high and toke confident strides towards my room. On my way there Ichigo passed me with a smug look on his face and roughly brushed his shoulder against mine. _"I'm so glad your moving out you ass wipe"_ I thought.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

**I sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria near the window, as I gazed out at the sky I heard cheerleaders and slutty girls alike trying to get my attention ,but no, I wouldn't even give them that. Today I was wearing a rather classy looking outfit, the girls went for it so I guess I did good in tidying myself up a little. My black button-up shirt had like five buttons UN-done and my black jeans hung teasingly on my waist with chains attached to the buckle. It was official, I looked so fucking sexy. My attention was immediately taken by sweet ass muttering very angry words to herself . At first I was turned on to see her so angry and feisty ,but then I realized the small tears in her eyes as she stomped towards the carrot-top head. **

**I instantly wanted to smash orange-haired fucker's head in because he was obviously the problem, but this time I'll just watch. Using my 'selective' hearing I blocked out everyone else and tuned in on their conversation.**

"I cannot BELIEVE you!" she screeched.

**The bastard just gave her a smug look and shrugged at whatever she was accusing him of. He then clapped his hands loudly gaining everyone's attention. **

"_It's just a car Orihime-chan, you could always buy another Audi R8 whenever you wanted couldn't you?" _

**A fucking what? Everyone gasped and my eyes widened slightly. Those things ranged from $**114, 200 to $206,100, **I smirked, even more interesting not ****only was she a hottie ,but she some doe too.**

**As everyone went about their new conversations about sweet ass's wealth, she looked utterly humiliated. Her face was red and her fists were clenched so hard I thought she would draw blood soon. I really wanted to rush to her rescue ,but something just told me to watch on.**

"I'm not the only one hiding things Mr. quarterback" she sneered.

**His eyes widened as she was about to say something, everyone listened with new found intensity. **

"I wonder if your team knows about the steroids you shoot up your arms and legs before big games and practice" she shouted for everyone to hear.

**My eyes widened again. The carrot-top was on steroids? I looked at his arms and legs and saw the obvious tensions in the muscles and the little jerks he did once in a while. Everyone else went crazy over this new information and I saw the carrot-top kid look like he was about to do something to sweet ass. **

**I rushed to the scene then and grabbed the kid's hand right before it was ****about to curl around Orihime's pretty little neck. She gave him a bewildered expression and he only just glared at her. That's when the vice principle and the head principle both stormed in the cafeteria. **

**The vice had crazy wild hair and scars on his face with a strong build, looks like he just hopped out of jail if you ask me. The head was a woman with this weird braid thing going on and I gave her a confuzzled look, aren't those things suppose to be behind you?**

**The vice narrowed his eyes at me. **"Everyone leave right now"

**He didn't have to say it twice nor did he have to raise his voice, within a matter of minutes the cafeteria was cleared out and it was only me, fine ass, and the carrot-top head left (who not to mention was still being held up in the air by me). **

**The vice glared at me. **"Release him, Grimmjow"

**Before actually doing that I looked down at Orihime who just continued burning an angry glare at the carrot-top. Her gaze was so intense- so angry that I was afraid for the well-being for the 'QB'.**

**I released Ichigo and he fell on his feet rubbing his purple colored wrist. ****That's when the head smiled gently and turned to Orihime. **

"Orihime-sweet heart would you like to tell us what's going on here?"

**Fine ass stopped her glaring and turned to the head unclenching her fists. **

"That ass-hole over there totaled my Audi!" she screeched.

**That got the vice's attention then as he looked at her with a new interest.**

**The head furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment. **

"Language Orihime-chan!, and Ichigo is this true?" 

**He lowered his head some and bit his lip, nodding. **

"And what's this I here about our school's best QB is shooting up eh?"

**the vice yelled. **

**I could see the worry in Ichigo's eyes as he didn't say anything in response to that. **

"Nothing to say eh? Well there's only one thing left to do, and that is boot you off the team"

**I inwardly smirked. **_**"Heh that's what you get ya bastard" **_**I thought.**

**His eyes widened and his face turned into of desperation.**

"_Bu-but coach! The team is all I have!" _** he pleaded. **

**The vice shook his head in disappointment. **"No Ichigo, if I let you back on the team it would set a bad example for other teams and your juniors, it's gonna be hard just to keep this little thing under wraps"** he narrowed his eyes at Orihime for that, but she defiantly glared back at him, earning a look of surprise from the vice. **

**That's when the head finally turned to me and gave me a phony motherly smile that made me sick to the core. **

"And how do you tie into all of this Grimmjow-chan?"

**I twitched at the honorific she used for me, and I almost wanted to say none of your fucking business ya backwards braided bitch, but surprisingly I held my tongue. **

"**I was only here to stop him from wrapping his hand around pretty girl's neck" I gestured to the slight redness of Orihime's neck.**

**The head drew back a small gasp and narrowed her eyes at Ichigo.**

**She then cleared her throat. **"Under normal circumstances I would have called both of your parents ,but I can't so for now I'll just suspend all of you for two days and you Ichigo get a week" 

"**Wait a minute why the fuck am I getting suspended?" I shouted.**

"Because in my school we don't condone any type of violence whether you were trying to protect Orihime or not"

**I grumbled under my breath a crossed my arms haughtily. Stupid ass school. **

_Ichigo's P.O.V_

_I couldn't believe Orihime called me out like that in front of everyone and got me simultaneously kicked off the team! This whole sha-bang was her fault in the first damn place so why the hell was I getting punished more than everyone else was?_

_I don't know why Orihime betrayed me like that and I don't know what she could've possibly gained out of it either ,but there's one thing I do know and that's as soon as I rise back to my rightful seat of popularity, I'll make sure the rest of Orihime's time here is way worse then hell._

Orihime's P.O.V

I was still reeling from what all happened those first thirty minutes of school this morning! I've never been suspended before in my life because I was always the good girl that everyone envied or sought after, but now? Now after thirty minutes of school I get kicked out of it. I shook my head clearing away the tainting thoughts filling my head with a dark aura.

While walking out the school, I sped up my pace while Jaggerjack kept up with me, earning a slightly irritated look from me.

"**At least let me walk you to your car, he knows where you live and he already attempted to go after your throat..you really wanna be alone right now?" **

My eyes widened in fear and I toke a big gulp as I remembered the burning rage I saw in Ichigo's eyes when I revealed his dark secret. Nodding in agreement with Jaggerjack I let him follow me to my car.

He whistled as we approached the sleeping beauty and rubbed a hand across the shiny trunk.

"**This car is almost as sexy as you, well not really but it's still pretty sexy" **he grinned at me.

I turned my face away from him with a slight blush. "Thanks I guess" I mumbled.

He hopped in the passenger seat while I fiddled with the lock to the trunk to put my stuff in. That's when I felt it, that feeling you get when someone is watching you, except this was way worse..this person wished a lot of harm on your head.


	5. This Means War

This Means War

_Orihime's P.O.V_

As I continued to stand still in a frozen state behind my car, I was so afraid to turn around and look into the raging eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo.

I leaned my head on the trunk and bit my lip, trying to stop the tears from falling but it just wasn't working anymore. How did things between Ichigo and I get 'this' bad?, I snorted at that thought then, it was already bad it was just today that it finally fell apart.

"**Oi Orihime-chan! You gonna get in or what?" **Jaggerjack shouted from my car. I was brought back from my world of darkness and quickly put my stuff in my trunk and hastily got in the driver's seat next to Jaggerjack; waiting a couple of minutes before actually starting the car.

"**Hey, you okay girl? Your all pale n' shit" **

Getting pretty tired of his over use of curse words I gave him a icy agitated look.

"I'm fine, and your wide use of language impresses me not". He shot me back the same look before giving me a some what softer expression. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"What?" I asked rather rudely.

"**Your lip..it's bleeding a bit" **he pointed at it.

I hadn't even noticed the red liquid coming down the rest of my chin and dripping on my tight red pants. Before I could stop him, he slowly and hesitantly wiped the blood away from chin and smeared on his own lips, before finally licking it away with one sweep of his tongue.

I have no idea why ,but at the sight of him licking those nice, kissable lips of his it drove me insane and turned me o- HOLD THE FUCK UP! Why did 'that' type of thought just invade my head like that? What the hell am I thinking, I cannot! Fall for this guy like some hyped up school girl. A light blush crept over my face as he stared back at me with a seductive smirk, he was anticipating my reaction! I toke this time to put the car in drive and pull the car out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

**I held on to the car seat like it was my life line. I don't know who taught this girl how to drive but whoever did needs to be shot right fucking now. Looking over at Orihime, I saw her nerves appear all over her like an open book, the jerking thing she kept doing with her right shoulder and the redness over her face as she looked over at me out the corner of her eye. I smirked and waved when we made eye contact, she jumped and swerved out the way of a rig truck. **

**The sound of the horn from the truck faded away as Orihime drove away whispering apologies. I was pretty sure my breakfast and lunch had switched places in my stomach by that point and I vowed to never distract her like that again while she was driving.**

**Pretty soon we got to her house, that not to mention looked like a fucking castle in my eyes. When she spotted my bewildered expression she only brushed it off saying that it only had five floors and the only reason it was so big was because of the garage. That made my eyes go even wider, she sighed and pulled her house keys out of her pocket and opened the door only to yell out in agony. When I rushed inside with her to see what had happened I slightly narrowed my eyes at the trashed place. Who in the fuck would do something like this?**

**All types of nasty graffiti were written on her cream walls, the couches, tables, and chairs were either flipped over or completely destroyed and what looked like a computer was smashed to bits in the middle of the floor. **

**I looked around to see Orihime desperately trying to put something back together and little glass shards tinkling together as she did so. **

"**Ori-Orihime what are you doing?" **

**She gave me no response except still trying to repair what was obviously destroyed and wouldn't be able to be fixed no matter what method you used. She let out a tearful whimper before letting out a heartbreaking wail as she crushed the glass pieces together in her hand. **

**Getting a closer look I realized it was a picture frame of what looked like Orihime as a baby and two people smiling in the picture. One male with the same color hair as the girl and a woman with long flowing chestnut hair ,but matching gray eyes. That's when I gave Orihime a sympathetic smile, despite it being out of my nature I honestly felt really bad for her. **

**Quickly I smacked the remaining shards out of Orihime's hands and rushed her to the kitchen sink and ran cold water over her wounds. She sniffled and winced whenever I got the deep cuts.**

"**I know it sucks about the picture, but you've gotta be more careful girl!" I scolded her. **

**For a second I thought I went too hard on her as I saw her bottom lip tremor. Then she stopped and just gave me a solemn look instead.**

"I really am pathetic aren't I?...both of my parents died when I was fourteen, in a plane crash" **she bit her lip again and a few tears fell.** "i know it was long time ago ,but I still remember it like it was yesterday and that was the only memento I had of them"

**she said leaning into my chest.**

**I gently guided my finger under her chin and lifted it up towards me. Carefully, I tugged on her bottom lip to make her teeth release it from their death hold, she caught the gist of what I was trying to do and reluctantly let it out of her mouth. I wanted so badly to kiss her at that moment, but I wasn't that type of dude, I wasn't the type to take a girl when she was in a state of shock and hurt. **

**Instead I was the type to be there when you needed a shoulder to cry on because boy I never had one (not that I cried anyway). **

"**Oi, Orihime-chan where's your room?" I asked her. **

**Her head shot up from my chest and she gave me a icy glare while I snorted.**

"**Chill out girl, I'm not going to have sex with you while your a mess like this, I'm taking you to your room so you can sleep of the stress" I told her.**

**She blushed in embarrassment for thinking something like that and turned her head away from me.**

"H-hey Grimm-jow"

**She immediately had my attention then, she had never called me by my first name until now. **

"**What?" I answered. **

**She then turned towards me and leaned more into my chest.**

"Would you mind carrying me there?" **she asked timidly. **

**I smiled down at her and picked her up princess style. She blushed deeply and tried to hide it (she's so cute when she blushes). **

"**Don't worry, your knight is here to rescue you" I said in a phony heroic voice.**

**Cheesy I know, but chicks digged stuff like that, as expected Orihime let out a small giggle as I proceeded to carry her to her room (with the help of her directions to get us there).**

**When we got to her room she was surprised to see that it was untouched and the same way she left it this morning. I sighed and sat at the foot of her bed while she went inside her closet to change.**

"**How come you don't let anyone know about the doe you have?" I asked.**

**She stopped moving around and poked her head out of the door.**

"Because I don't want people to like me just because of the money, I want them to like me, for me"

**I furrowed my eyebrows at this, not really getting the meaning of her words. _"Do people like me?, for me?" _**

**I shook my head at that question, people were afraid of me and some even hate me, nobody likes me for me. With that depressing thought in mind a new thought came in my head. Orihime isn't afraid of me and she doesn't seem to hate me anymore either, before it was Jaggerjack and now it's just a hesitated 'Grimm-jow'.**

**She might be the only one that likes me for who I actually am.**

_Ichigo's P.O.V_

_Note: this is after Grimmjow, Orihime, and Ichigo got suspened and were leaving the school*_

_I still had Orihime's house key in my hands as I walked towards her door, hopefully she was here..possibly alone._

_She even had the balls to taunt and prance around that punk ass Grimmjow like some whore, she liked me first and he knows that._

_Anyways I opened her door only to find everything nice and neat like the way it was before I moved out, a various of pictures with me and her in them were still there and a couple of gifts I gave her were still in their regular spots._

"_Why didn't she throw this stuff away yet?" I thought._

_All the gifts she gave me were probably at the world's trash pit by now (I kept the Corvette though), yet here were all my gifts and our pictures still hanging up like they were never touched. Growling to myself for not being able to do this I simply whipped out my phone and called a couple of people. _

"Hey, what's up Ichigo?"

"_Yeah hey Renji, listen I need a favor" I told him._

"Like what?"

_I rolled my eyes and had to bite my tongue to stop myself from calling him a dumbass. _

"_Listen, you remember what happened today right? How Orihime called me out like that in front of everyone?" _

"Yeah dude, that was some crazy shit right there"

"_Yeah it was, well she was lying but the coach didn't believe me and kicked me off the team anyway" I said narrowing my eyes in remembrance._

"Really dude? I can't believe Orihime would do that, I always saw her as shy and a little bit of a damsel in distress"

_I rolled my eyes then, that's how everyone saw her. "Anyways I need you and Ikkaku to trash her place, it's not far from your house so I'll just pick you guys up" I instructed._

_There was a moment of silence on the other line and I almost thought he hung up._

"_Renji?"_

"Dude I don't think this is right"

_My eye twitched then, she toke my popularity straight to hell, got me kicked off the best football team I've ever been on, and he couldn't even do something as simple as this for me._

"_Never mind Renji, I'll just find someone else to do it for me" he was about to say something but I had already hung up the phone and instead called someone who hated Orihime, Loly._


	6. Making A Change

Making A Change

**Grimmjow**

**Every minute that passed by made me realize something. Something that I should have realized the moment I saw this girl, and it wasn't that I loved her. No, it was far from something like that, I could never could never love someone like the girl laying next to me.**

**I looked over and silently watched her sleeping form move up and down as she breathed. Letting out a sigh, I continued to watch and pondered more on what exactly she was for me- more like to me.**

**"She's making you soft, distance is the only way to..."**

**No! I couldn't finish that line of thought for some reason, every time my mind wandered back to that my chest hurt a little, this was it, I had to leave.**

**And I would have to stay gone.**

* * *

Orihime

Awaking from this nightmare...was a necessity. Bad things, VERY bad things were happening and all of my current thoughts just screamed out in horror. All of this was just leaving me wondering what I did exactly..to deserve this type of torture.

There was water, or what I guess you could call water. It consisted of this tar-like substance that pulled you under the more tried to struggle to get away from it. Calling out for those that walked past me, proved to be useless and a bit of an inconvenience to them all.

My hopes sky rocketed as soon as I saw Rangiku, Rukia, and Tatsuki and they all seem to want to help me ,but just couldn't. The others that walked by, gave them nasty glares and looks as if they killed all of their first born child or something.

These looks, forced my 'friends' to retreat and go on about their business- this brought a satisfied smirk to the faceless people walking around me. Just when my head went under the surface, I was yanked painfully by my wrist while sputtering the murky stuff at whoever it was that pulled me up.

My eyes blinked open to greet the disapproving blues of Grimmjow. He set me down on my feet and brushed off his face nonchalantly, and calmly turned his back on me.

As he walked further and further away, I saw my traitor of an arm and hand reach out towards him.

"Wait please...don't...stop"

His footsteps faltered and stopped for a good five seconds, his head tilted back towards me. It was almost like he was expecting me to say something...do something...I didn't know what I was going to ask of him.

The footsteps continued to venture further off into the distance, my frustration reached its peak from me not being able to speak my mind around him.

"Please..don't leave Grimmjow" I whispered. (More to myself than him)

Looking up, he was so close. His breath made the tips of my hair covering my eyes flutter, and a slight blush crept over my face. Was this a confession? Did I want...us to be a...thing?

I saw his smirk from the spaces between the hair covering my face.

"Onna, you shouldn't be asking someone like me to stay"

Next thing I know, I was shoved back into the tar substance...this time he watched as I went under and didn't bother to help me out.

Gasping for air, I reached out for absolutely nothing when I woke up. Sweat lined around my forehead and my hands were nervously un-clenching and clenching the sheets as I desperately looked around for Grimmjow.

Using my limited hearing, I listenend very closely to any type of noises coming from inside my house. To my disappointment, the only thing that got me was the honks and horns of the cars outside.

Curling up into a ball in my bed, I couldn't figure out wether I want to cry or just totally ignore what just happened. My feelings were so jumbled and confused that it left my face blank, not even Ichigo (when I first saw him) made me feel this confused.

'Thats enough Orihime! You've got to stop relying on guys so much..make a change and stand up for you' I encouraged myself.

Sitting up, I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I threw on a simple v-neck, blue jeans, and black boots with black, pearl earrings.

Twisting and biting my lip in thought, I spotted the scissors and an idea popped into my head. Orange, long, slightly wavy locks fell to the ground as I cut my hair to the bottom of my neck. Next, I curled my now short locks and put on two, thin, small bracelets to match with my outfit and left my room.

I toke the elevator to my rows of cars and sighed, just wishing someone could just pick for me or something. Closing my eyes and throwing my fingers in akward and weird directions, I opened my eyes to see it landed on the burnt orange Gallardo roadster.

Sighing, I hoped in and drove towards the mall.

* * *

I smiled when I met up with my hair stylist, Alexia.

"My god! What have you done to your beautiful long hair?!" she screeched.

Giggling at her over dramaticness, I grabbed both of her hands.

* * *

"I needed something new, a change really I'm tired of the old me and ready to start over"

She nodded. "Amen to that, so you came for a touch up?"

Nodding, she smiled and led me into her shop to improve my new look.

* * *

Stepping out of the hair salon, but not before giving Alexia my thanks, I headed towards the mall for new clothes.

I stepped into forever twenty one just to buy new jeans and then into Guess for a couple of shirts and shoes. After my shopping I hopped back into my Gallardo roadster, and zipped straight home.

* * *

*School Day: Tuesday*

I dredded waking up today, just getting out of my bed to go to my bathroom and getting ready mildly depressed me. Today, there's a chance I'll see Grimmjow but I don't know what'll happen or what his reaction to my new hairstyle will be. If things get any worse I may even see Ichigo today, hopefully my luck doesn't hate me even more today.

Sighing, I tugged my black v neck over my head and squeezed into blue skinnys. Grabbing my car keys, I prepared to drive to school.

*At school*

I got to school thirty minutes before the bell officially rung, meaning nobody in their right mind would be here this early unless they happen to be taking the school bus. So only a handful of students were actually here, none that I knew though.

Sitting down at an empty table, I opened a book titled 'The Hunger Games' it just popped up in the library a couple days ago, yet every other girl was head over heels for it. A conversation that I happened to over hear caught my attention, I have to remember what page I'm on though.

"Did you hear?...you know...about him?" one girl muttered.

The other blonde haired girl shook her head, her butt on the edge of her seat trying to grasp this amount of gossip.

"That we got a new exchange teacher? I heard his name was Aizen *squeel* even his name sounds hot!"

The brunette girl gave the blonde a skeptical look, many things seemed to have crossed her mind at that moment before she responded.

"You outta stop talking like that Yumi, people'll think your one of 'those types' of girls. May I remind you of the scandal that happened last year" the brunette snarkily informed her.

The blonde cocked her head to the side in confusion. "We'll do the honors of reminding me then Kiyoko"

Kiyoko rolled her eyes. "Just know this, a girl got expelled, a teacher was fired then taken to jail and put on the news. Later even after the girl moved away, she killed herself". Kiyoko took a breath before continuing. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to go that same route"

Yumi sneered at Kiyoko before speaking. "Just because some messed up shit happened to that girl doesn't mean that'll happen to me"

Kiyoko smirked at her before rising out of her seat and collecting her things. "Before you go saying things like that just know this, that girl said the same thing right after the incident happened to a different girl...with the same teacher"

Yumi's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "What was the teacher's name?" She asked.

Kiyoko smiled before walking away. "His name was Sosuke Aizen"

Yumi nodded ,but her eyes still showed that of confusion. Hmmm, this 'Sosuke Aizen' person sounds kind of scary. Hopefully, he'll find no interest in me.

* * *

XOXOXOXOXO

A/N: I'm really sorry this chapter is so horribly short, but to tell you guys the truth...I'm sort of losing interest on this story. I thought a nice twist would be to introduce the most infamous and notorious bad guy on the show here but...no thoughts are coming to me.

If anyone is willing to offer any sort of ideas to me that would be great, but please make sure to send your ideas privately to me. I have to keep everyone else on edge and I can't have them having the least bit of speculation on what's gonna happen next.

Anyways, thank you for reading and continue to R&R ^^


	7. Stranger

Stranger

Orihime

Aizen Sousuke...Sosuke Aizen. His name repeated over and over in my head. It..rang a bell somehow, my mind just couldn't pinpoint from where. Wednesdays were always depressing and boring, as well as upsetting. It's a stupid hump day..not close enough to Friday and too close to Monday, I'm just ready to go home and go to sleep.

I was trapped within my own thoughts when I crashed into the back of someone.

"Aww shit...gomen!" I said bowing my head.

When I didn't get a response I looked up to lock eyes with a stunning male. His brown tousled hair stopped at the nape of his neck, his emerald colored eyes stroked my heart with intensity, plus I could feel a deep blush coming on.

His attire was that of a casual man, dark black jeans and a button up deep red shirt. I didn't realize I was just staring at him until I took a weary step back. *CRUNCH!*

Under my foot, was a pair of glasses and on his face wore an unmistakeable glare. These glasses under my foot must have been his.

"I'm I'm-

"So sorry, yes I heard you the first time...your a daydreamer I suppose" he continued to glare down at me. He was offly tall for a guy.

His deep voice rung about in my ears, the wind blew and my hair covered up my face and hiding my blush. My feet twiddled about eachother and I wrapped a string of my hair about my fingers. There were so many signs that I was nervous ,but he didn't seem to notice (or care)...he only continued to look down his nose at me.

"If you don't mind..." He bent over and the deep blush stretched across my whole face.

I quickly covered the inside of my legs with as much as my black mini would allow. He stopped midway of his stride and stood back up.

"You couldn't have possibly thought...that I would" He scoffed and peered up at the sky shaking his head.

He stopped his murmuring and looked rudely at me. "I'm not like the trashy little boys at your school running around ok? And if you must know, I was trying to receive my glasses from underneath your foot"

I blushed again, kami I was making a horrible first and last impression. "Ummm...I'm sorry?" (Damn! Why did that sound like a question?!)

He chuckled and gave me a somewhat genuine smile, dazzling.

"It seems those words are the ones you use throughout your whole life...now if I could just get my glasses" he said reaching down again.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and released my skirt and moved my foot, allowing him to pick up the mangled shards of glass and silver.

"Well I have to be on my way..I've got a school I need to get to" He said putting the broken glasses in his jeans pocket.

I peered down at the wrist watch on my arm. 8:30. MY GOD! Time really fucking flies when your talking to a hot guy. Wait what's his name?! I looked up and he was already walking around a corner and out of my field of vision. Damnit. He was so cute too.

*Math: Period 4*

I drummed my pen all over my desk. Only four more periods left until I could finally go home and make myself some hot chocolate...mmmm~ hot coco

"Inoue...Inoue...*SLAM* Inoue!"

The bang is what brought me back to reality. The psychotic teacher wanted to know- no, he demanded to know what the answer to the equation was on the board so I blurted out the first thing on my mind.

"Ummmmm...hot coco?" I answered sheepishly.

The whole class giggled uncontrollably and some of the class clowns fell out of their seats just to encourage the laughter. My teacher (I forgot his name during my point of sheer embarrassment) fumed and his whole face turned red with anger.

"Well then, I guess you can make yourself hot chocolate during detention miss Inoue" He glared down at me before continuing with the lesson.

My mouth hung open, you can't be serious!

*After School: Detention*

My face was practically ingrained on the surface of the cold, hardwood desk I was sitting in. I had no more homework to do ,and all my projects that were due next week were already finished! So many kids commit suicide over bullying and crap like that ,but even then I would commit suicide over being stuck in this damn classroom again!

Something crashed to the floor, it sounded like books, pencils and paper. The sudden noise brought my head up..What the hell? It was him! The delicious Greek god I met earlier this morning/afternoon! What was he doing here?

"It's you...

"It's you...

The same words we both spoke at the same time, then the awkward silence settled in. He's a...teacher? Or a..student? He certainly had the feel of an adult, yet he dressed in blue jeans and a white polo. He must have seen the confusion on my face.

"You obviously have a question do you not?" He said running a hand through his hair.

I shivered, simple gestures like that was..."Ummm...err..hot coco?"

He blinked twice and gave out a hearty laugh, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. "Hot coco? That's the answer to my question? Your a funny girl for a student"

So he IS a teacher, then why is he dressed like that? And where the hell was my teacher that gave me detention?! Aren't I suppose to be home by now?!

"Your probably wondering where your teacher is...well he bailed at the last minute and the head man in charge laid the job off on me, you'll be able to leave in an hour or so"

This outraged me. "An hour or so?! What am I suppose to do for an hour or so?!" I screeched.

This didn't affect him. "Homework ,but from what I can see you've already done that."

I stood out of my chair and slammed my hands on the desk to gain his attention. "You can't be serious right now?! It's 5:30 and your telling me that I can't go home until 6?!"

He picked up a lonesome book on the floor and set it down on a nearby desk. "That's exactly what I'm telling you"

I was so close to cursing him out when a knock came from the door, whatever this asshole's name was looked at the door in confusion before getting up to open it.

"Another one? I know I'm new but come on" he complained.

I could hear the other teacher from out in the hallway. "Yes I know and I'm sorry for the delay, we'll definitely make it up to you ok?...just this once please" she pleaded.

The teacher that I had met earlier sighed and nodded and went back to the desk in front of the room.

Whoever he was talking to I couldn't see from where I was sitting, but a bright flash of electric blue hair strucked my heart to the core. This one detention I get..has to be shared with him?...what did I do to deserve this?

Grimmjow walked into the room- stomped in if you want to be more specific, and didn't even bother to look around. He plopped noisily down into a far away desk, causing it's legs to scrape against the floor annoyingly. I tried to at least make it appear as if I was doing something important, but I couldn't.

Grimmjow's gaze fell upon the teacher and squinted...as if he didn't know who that person was ,but was familiar somehow. His eyes widened in realization and a deep glare touched Grimmjow's face, a glare he wouldn't and didn't use on me.

"What the hell are you doing here Aizen?!" He snarled.

I turned back towards the teacher in horror. He..this was Aizen?! And I had such a major crush on him too!

Aizen turned towards Grimmjow and his face fell into a grim smile. "Aizen-taichou...that's what you should refer to me as"

Grimmjow flipped his desk all the way towards the other side of the room, it whooshed past my hair and clanged into the wall. I flinched, I'd never seen Grimmjow so angry before.

"Aizen-taichou my ass! Answer my fucking question!" He roared.

Aizen smirked and ran his hand through his hair (why is that still sexy to me?) "You still have the attitude problem I see"

Grimmjow glowered at Aizen and walked up to him. He was in his face and he grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt.

"Grimmjow stop!" I yelled.

He pointed a finger in my face. "Stay out of this!" He shouted.

I gulped and whimpered, I don't want them to fight but then again I don't want to be Grimmjow's next enemy either.

Aizen chuckled again. "Don't you see Grimmjow, your scaring her...wasn't the original reason you came here was to make a fresh start?"

Grimmjow peered at Aizen like a lion about to pounce on it's prey, and pulled back his fist. No, I couldn't allow this to go on. I lunged towards Grimmjow and grabbed his arm, he growled and the next thing I felt a blinding stinging sensation across my cheek and saw stars.

The sheer force of the hit made me grow dizzy and lose my balance. I felt myself fall backwards and a sharp pain hit the back of my head, my vision grew dark and I could feel nothing.

**Grimmjow**

**What the hell have I done? In my fit of rage I accidentally hit Orihime! Her still body laid in a fairly large puddle of blood around her head ,and more of it dripped off the corner of the desk.**

**I looked back at Aizen ,but he was no longer looking at me. His full attention was on Orihime, who still had not gotten up.**

**"Shit!" He cursed.**

**He shoved me away from him and went straight to Orihime. He gently picked up her head (which leaked with blood) and examined the large cut on the back of her skull. His fingers whirled about her head and moved away various strands of her golden orange hair, I almost wanted to break his hand off of his wrist.**

**It was like I could hear every breath I took in my ears, my hands shook and my own blood pumped throughout my whole body. All I could think about was Orihime laying there on the floor. **

**_'What have I done what have I done what have I wha-_**

**"Don't just fucking stand there you idiot! Call an ambulance" Aizen roared.**

**I snapped back to reality and fumbled with my cellphone, I even slightly forgot the 9-1-1 numbers to dial when something like this happens. My hand shook as I gave the woman on the other line the address and state Orihime was in as calmly as I could, nothing would make this alright...nothing.**

**This just further proved I had to stay away from her, I grabbed my stuff and bolted from the room with Aizen calling after me. All I could think about was just to keep running...keep running...keep running.**

_*Hospital: 7:30 - Doctor*_

_"When did she get in here?"_

_Other assistants of mine helped lift the young girl from the ambulance onto the nearby stretcher, blood poured from her head. With a quick sweep of my eyes I could tell that some of the blood had already caked up and dried in awkward places near the wound on the back of her skull._

_This could pose a problem, infection maybe? And why hadn't anyone answered my damn question yet?!_

_"If I ask a question, it means to be answered" I muttered through my teeth._

_My female assistant looked up at me in confusion. "But we already told you, she got here a couple of minutes ago"_

_I mumbled an incoherent 'Oh' and looked down at the girl on the stretcher, she had bright fiery hair but because of the blood the bottom of it looked deep red and below that a dry muddy brown. Her eyes were closed, but the jerking rise and fall of her chest indicated that she was having slight trouble breathing, was there more injury than what was initially told to me?_

_Well, I'll have to find out later. Right now, it's off to surgery, for this one hopefully a couple of stitches and she'll be okay. _

_*30-40 mins into surgery*_

_Things were getting complicated...what was only a minor to servere head injury must have triggered a shock in her sub-coniousness..inducing a heart attack right in the middle of our procedure. My hands were covered in blood and shaking, I hadn't had been in many situations like this but this one would top the list of being a turn between life and death._

_We lost her three times in a row and I honestly couldn't tell how she was still alive. She must be going on off of sheer willpower. I smiled behind the mask covering half of my face, she really wants to stay alive and she's fighting hard for it._

_*After surgery: ICU - main hallway*_

_I breathed a deep sigh of relief, she made it out okay and was currently resting in ICU. The complications really did have me and the rest of the team scared there, but luckily she was able to be saved. It would've been offly sad too...such a beautiful girl dying on my operating table._

_I walked down the main hallway; tablet in hand. The next thing to do was to see if our little miss had any visitors or family members to get in contact with. A man caught my attention for a bit. He had broad shoulders, shoulder length brown wavy hair that stopped at the nape of his neck, glasses, and green eyes. He must be waiting to hear from a doctor about a patient he's waiting to see, but what is he doing in the halls of ICU? Only personnel and nurses were allowed back here._

_I walked up to him and his head shot up. There were multiple bags under his eyes, clear signs of sleep deprivation. Looking at my watch it read 3:30am...well no wonder he was tired. How long had he been back here?_

_"Are you lost?" I asked._

_He glared at me through his rather thin glasses, I almost flinched back. What a stare he had._

_"Are you kidding me? Who gets lost in a hospital?!" He lowly growled._

_I loosened my tie and gulped, this guy gave me the freakin creeps._

_"Well, just to let you know only authorized personnel are allowed back here. And if I can recall your not in that category-_

_He glared at me again, this time with a snarl. "I know that too of course, but in this 'category' I don't care. I'm here to see a girl, you guys brought her in maybe a few hours ago and recently finished up surgery...I need to make sure she's ok"_

_I relaxed a little, so that's why he was so tense. I knew such a pretty girl like her would have many people (mostly men) worried about her. _

_"You must be talking about miss Inoue, who are you? Friend? Relative?" I asked._

_He stood up and looked at me like I was stupid, I only cocked my head to the side in confusion. "How could you ask me that when you can clearly tell I don't even know her name?...for a doctor, your very dense and to answer your question yes I'm here to see her"_

_This is where he would have to stay then, until she got better or he was of close relation to her he can't see her._

_"We'll that's unfortunate, your not of her kin nor a friend so I'm afraid-_

_I stopped mid way. His eyes seemed to burn with fury, and if I didn't give him what he wanted right now I would be the next person on another one's operating table. Gulping again, I led him the way._

*Late Afternoon: Infirmary - Orihime*

My senses came back to me slowly and one by one. First was my hearing, the constant beeping of nearby machines ticked me off and I wanted to break whatever was making the noise. Next was my sense of touch and feel, it must be...late to mid afternoon because a source of heat was beaming down softly on my lower torso and legs. Opening my eyes took a great deal of effort too and my actual vision didn't come back until five minutes later, plus it was blurry.

The whole room was plain and lifeless. Every wall was bare and appeared to have no color to them, but greatfully the nearly setting sun illuminated the whole room in a deep orange. A nice calm feeling washed over me...wait a minute...what is this sweet smell? It tickled the inside of my nostrils with its sweetness. I looked around for the source of the smell and I found it...red, orange and white lilies in a square vase sat on the window sill of my room. They were pretty. Who could've brought me these?

A dark figure huddled in the corner of my room startled me for a moment, but it's slight moving up and down let me know it was a person. The tousled brown hair...glasses on the floor...Aizen? Why was he here? And how long had he been here?

His light snoring came soft and slow. I almost giggled, how could he fall asleep in such an uncomfortable looking chair? He was in too much of a peaceful state to wake up...

I feel lucky enough to see this myself.

A/N: Hi guys^^ I really hope you liked this chapter. Also, just to let you know, I was in no way making a joke towards people or kids that commit suicide. It's a horrible thing that shouldn't happen, but it does. Anyways, I know some of you probably thought I would make Aizen out into this bad person...I have my own thoughts on how he'll turn out so don't worry. There will be twist and turns to come and hopefully my mind will keep them coming. Sorry for such a short update but its 10:35pm on a Sunday and I have school in the morning...be glad I'm even uploading right now -_- I'm feeling sleep deprivation right now damnit. Anyways read, rate, and please please review ^^


	8. Old Enough

Old Enough

Orihime

My head hurt so much. Sometimes without the morphine, the pain would lapse in and out of coniousness and I sometimes struggled deciphering what was real and what was not. On a happier note though, my nurses were nice enough to keep my flowers nice and watered and changed the water every couple of weeks. They still looked nice after so long.

It had been a couple days now, but it felt like months. The pain, the morphine...the loneliness. My whole situation hit me at full force and I realized who was really there for me...no one. I don't have a family anymore, my friends don't want anything to do with me and Grimmjow...Grimmjow I don't even know what his deal is. Aizen was a surprise though...I'm not exactly sure who bought me those flowers ,but it was highly unlikely that it was Grimmjow (even more unlikely that it was Ichigo).

He confused me all the way around. It almost gave me the creeps.

The nurse walked in, gave a warm smile, watered my lilies and walked back out. I had meant to ask her about any visitors that may have came while I was asleep but it had slipped my mind. After awhile, I drifted back into my sleep.

* * *

Aizen

I poked my head around the corner and into her room, her eyes fluttered softly in her sleep. What was she dreaming about, I wonder. I gave the whole room a sniff and grimaced, the hospital smell is one of the main reasons why I greatly dislike this place.

My eyes drifted to her window sill where the lilies sat. They were still alive, a breath of relief came from my mouth, it was good that her nurses weren't total idiots. I gave her room another once over with my eyes before leaving and almost met face to face with Grimmjow. His snarl didn't say he was happy to see me.

"And just what the FUCK are you doing here?!" He snapped in my face.

I looked down at him (being five inches taller than him had its perks) like he was a speck of dust floating around my thinking space.

"Your asking a question that you very well already know the answer to, that's not polite" I spoke calmly towards him.

This seemed to anger him further, he was so easily angered that these games I played with him were rather entertaining.

He growled deeply. "Look, we both know what happened to Orihime was my fault but that doesn't mean you need to start visiting her"

My eyebrows rose, so that's why he was mad. He must like her...interesting. My mind drifted back to Orihime, her figure, her bright but sturdy personality..it all made sense. She was a replacement to him.

I shook my head at him, for once I was not in the wrong here. "She's not her..Grimmjow. You know this right?" I asked him.

He clenched his fist, paper crumbled. Looking down, I saw the bouquet of roses in his hand. Why did the sight of those flowers irritate me?

"Oh, are those for me? You shouldn't have" I said snatching them up out of his hand.

He didn't expect me to do that and automatically reached to retrieve them. I smirked and threw them far against the wall, they shattered and bruised upon impact; crumbling to the floor. Petals and stems were everywhere through out the hallway and Grimmjow looked down at the broken flowers for a brief moment.

Thats when his fist connected with the side of my face, knocking me on my ass on the floor. I growled, this bastard was not going to get away with that. When I got back up to return the favor, three HUGE doctors were rushing towards us.

* * *

*Kicked out: Parking Lot - Hospital {Mid-Afternoon}*

I sat on the hood of my black escalade thinking to myself when a flash of blue hair made me roll my eyes. There Grimmjow was, stalking towards me angrily with his fists clenched.

"Stay away from Orihime! I mean it Aizen!" He barked.

I chuckled and lit up a cigarette, he stands here to criticize me when he's basically using the girl. "She's not her Grimmjow, no matter how much you want to fill the hole that Nel left and the whole world practically knows how much you miss her, but you can't blame me for everything"

He exploded. "IT WAS YOUR FAULT NEL LEFT ME! I WAS HER EVERYTHING!" He roared at me.

I yanked the cigarette out of my mouth angrily. "OBVIOUSLY NOT IF SHE LEFT YOU" I yelled back at him.

"THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HAD KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" He shouted.

I smugly looked down at him. He really was a bug underneath my foot about to be crushed. "You expected me...to keep quiet about you cheating on my little sister?...your really disgusting"

His eyes widened immensely. Then a look of accusation passed over his features. "That can't...there's no way. She looked...she looks nothing like you" he growled.

I took another puff on my cigarrette and blew out into the sky. "We're feternal. Believe it or not, but she wants nothing to do with me anymore. She went so far as to get surgery done." my eyes glanced elsewhere, away from Grimmjow's face.

His eyes burned through me with an electric blue fire. "You can't expect me to believe that load of bullshit"

I chuckled. "I don't expect you to. Believe me I don't. I sometimes scarcely believe it myself. We look nothing alike now ,but we have the same blood running through us. You can ask her yourself if you want"

His teeth looked like they were grinding together furiously. Woah, he was really mad wasn't he? (Sarcasm)

"I'll do just that then." He said walking away.

My phone rang and I looked down at it, the I.D popped up and I grimaced..I needed to take this.

I hopped into my truck, and sped down the road. The hospital was getting smaller and smaller in my rear view mirror...I'll go back later I guess.

* * *

**Grimmjow**

**My engine roared and rubber burned and screeched before I peeled off in the opposite direction of the hospital. I didn't bother looking in my rear view mirror, instead I kept my mind on Nel. I needed to talk to her...I need to see her.**

**_*30-45 mins later*_**

**Her place wasn't very far from Orihime's, I never noticed how close it was until I could spot Orihime's home from the front door. I sighed and went inside the fairly nice apartment complex.**

**Nel's door was labeled with the numbers 405, the door was a deep brown mahogany. The fuck? How the hell did I know that? I rarely give a fuck about anything, nor about doors so why?...**

**A memory flashed through my head. Nel and I were in a nearby furniture store from where we lived. Nel was pestering me about the different types of doors she wanted and the type that were really fancy looking but cheap. She pointed a deep red, tall, golden designed, door. It looked like it costed a fortune. **

**"This one is made of mahangony Grimmjow, if you feel it (she put her hand on it and stroked it) you'll realize it's really smooth, but really easy to break (she put her fist through it, the hair on the back of my neck stood up)" she shrugged and retrieved her fist, also fixing her hair. **

**"It's still a great piece of work though, but if anyone wanted to have our heads then they'll just come through the front door" she chuckled and went from one door to another and described each and everyone of them to me. My mind stayed on the only one with the hole in it.**

**Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair and banged my fist on her door. There wasn't an answer nor was their any noise coming from inside. Then again, it was hard to hear anything with all the cars honking outside.**

**Rolling my eyes, I tried the knob and it gave way. I stepped inside and immediately heard loud banging noises. Ofcourse she was here fucking some random dude she picked up from somewhere. The little whore.**

**"Ow. That's too hard! Ugh your breaking me!" She yelled out.**

**A nerve thumped its way to the surface of my forehead. "There's no way in hell he could be breaking you Nel, by now you should be as loose as a noodle" **

**She glared up at me from her place on the bed, her ass, firm and steady up in the air. Her legs shook as he hammered her, I watched with steady eyes and thought about lighting a cig. Her eyes watered and her mouth opened wide in ecstasy, something I was able to make happen every night when we were together.**

**Her hair was still black, but I noticed the prominent brown streaks starting to come up. Aizen has..brown hair as well and green eyes. Hers are blue..but they never looked real to me in the first place. I rubbed my temples in frustration, she's been lying to me this whole time.**

**He gritted his teeth and grunted, falling on her back breathing in deep huffs. I smirked. "So how was it? Shooting your load into a crater eh?" I laughed.**

**Nel quickly got up from the bed and yanked me out of her room, and closing the door behind us. She glared at me despite being stark naked in her living room. I averted my eyes the best way I could.**

**"Since when do you think you can just come in my house Grimmjow?!" She yelled.**

**I narrowed my eyes down at her. "Since you left the door open you fucking idiot! By the way, I paid a visit to your brother." I plopped down on her couch and picked my nails.**

**A surprised look passed her face before she shook her head. "I told you before that I don't have any siblings" **

**I glared at her, now she lies to my face. I had the urge to strangle her on the spot. "You were never good at lying. I'm not as stupid as all the men you fuck Nel. I know Aizen is your brother and there's no denying it either. Your hair is going back brown and your contacts don't work against your bright green eyes"**

**She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "So that's what you came here to do? Interrupt me while I'm having fun and then pester me about someone that I consider dead to me? Yes I lied to you, now we're even."**

* * *

A/N: yep it's official, this chapter sucked huh? Sorry its so bad guys. I felt bad that I was neglecting Electric feel ,but luckily some new ideas hit me today. R&R guys ^^


	9. Jealousy Makes One Green

A/N: hey guys :3 coming at you guys with another installment of Electric Feel, my muse is usually really good music, or music going along with the situation of the storyline. If I find those I can peacefully write, otherwise, I'll cramp up on my imagination and things get screwed up :/ enough of my babbling. Enjoy ^^'

* * *

Jealousy Turns One Green

**Grimmjow**

**I grabbed her by both of her arms and shook her. "Look! Don't play fucking games with me Nel! Your brother is treading on my turf and I. Don't. Like. It. Do something about him!" **

**She narrowed her eyes at me and yanked herself away from my reach. "What the hell do you want me to do about it?! He means nothing to me anymore...and neither do you!" she hissed.**

**My eyes widened slightly. How does she sleep at night thinking such fucked up thoughts about me? All in all, her words slightly hurt me.**

**I stepped away from her a little and shoved my hands in my pockets. "If that's how you feel then coming here was a waste. I only came here for answers and I got them...I'm leaving"**

* * *

**_*Outside: Dusk*_**

**I tugged on my biker jacket a little tighter, the rather brisk air grabbing at my skin like snakes. It was cold outside...I hate the cold. It was rather weird feeling what I felt inside, outside. My right eye twitched a little, that thought confused me. **

**Getting lost in my mental torment, a familiar person spoke to me from behind. **

**"What are you doing here? I would think you'd be off somewhere indulging in the female sex"**

**Turning around, I grimaced at an old friend. After a couple of years the other had moved, which explains our distance towards eachother. Deep green orbs searched my blues for familarity and/or differences in character. Seeing nothing, he continued to occupy my presense with his. **

**His jet black hair fell at the nape of his neck and fell lightly away from his face in flips. **

**_'so he grew it out...or he just got lazy' _I thought. I'm thinking the latter.**

**His pale skin on the other hand, had not changed. As a matter of fact, the dim street light shining on him did him no good and made him appear even more ghost like. The attire he wore was rather trendy. A plaid red and black checked shirt loosely hung from his torso, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Chains jangled and I looked down to see his studded belt has an ensemble of chains on it. His jeans were a starch gray and ript on the sides, and finally a pair of black and white converses occupied his feet.**

**I snorted at his rather biast comment, if I can recall he was quite the skirt chaser too. Just quieter about it. "That sounds more like you, Ulquiorra. Believe me, those days are over. Women tend to be whores these days."**

**He chuckled and his eyebrows rose slightly. "Oh really? Has our rebel finally grown up? Or is it that such a beauty has captured his gaze in such a hypnotizing way, that he can't look at anyone else?" **

**He stared into my eyes again and could easily tell when I was going to lie, even before 'lying' came into my mind as an option. "I hate it when you hit things right on the nail like that Ulquiorra. It pisses me off" I muttered grouchily.**

**He chuckled again except lighter. "Everything pisses you off. There's just no telling when you finally go balls deep crazy" **

**One eyebrow of mine lifted as I stared at my friend. He sounder a lot happier now, wonder what changed in his life. Looking back in the past for a brief moment, I always remembered him being a bit of a downer. He didn't have hope in anything or anyone, I can't even remember how we bacame friends...we just sort of did.**

**Looking around awkwardly, I scratched the back of my head. "Do you want to meet her?" I asked him.**

**His face turned serious and after a while he nodded. "It'd be interesting to see her"**

* * *

Orihime

"I can go home now?" I asked unsure. The nurse nodded and smiled at me.

"Your clothes are in that corner over there. Don't strain yourself too hard and make sure to take your pain medication" she instructed.

I nodded to almost everything she said just to get her to leave. Going home was a well needed must. The door clicked behind her and I took this chance to reach up and rub my fingers ,searchingly, throughout my scalp. Finding what I was looking for, I felt the raised welp near the tail end of the scar. As my finger ventured more and more up the scar, my mouth fell wider and wider. Just...just how long and wide was the scar itself?

Tears welled up in my eyes, it's ugly. Disgusting. I hated it so much, this scar that placed itself near the crown of my head. Luckily, I had enough hair to cover it up but that wasn't enough. The emotional damage was done. I could hardly ,normally, keep my emotions inside enough as it was. Then this happens.

_*Outside: Night*_

Brrr..I hate the cold. There was nothing better than the feeling of sun across your face and skin, a beautiful sensation. At least one pretty sight graced the night, and that was city lights from buildings lighting up the dark blanket of the sky and settling clouds.

Smiling a little, I escaped my troubles for the moment. Being here for so long and not even fully appreciating the night's beauty, a mistake on my part. Looking up, the moon and the city lights weren't the only thing dazzling this night. The stars were out too. Such pretty sparkling things, if only I could reach up..and touch one.

I giggled. I'd better get going, it is late after all. The soft plush fabric of my bed sheets were calling me anyway. Shrugging my sweater on tighter, I made a fast pace towards the direction of my house. I'm glad I wore sneakers today.

* * *

Aizen

"Discharged. I see, thank you"

I bowed my head slightly towards the head nurse and my way out of the hospital. She was stronger than I thought. A fall like that and on the edge of a desk no less, should have at least put her out for three months, four being the longest amount. She's still a girl though, so this must have put a massive blow into her emotional stability. A pretty girl like her...shouldn't be wasted on someone like Grimmjow.

...when was she considered pretty to me? When did my hostility towards Grimmjow grow to such an extent? Why am I just now realizing this? No, I know what this is. It's probably my mis placement of that girl, Orihime I think her name was, with Nel. She's probably younger than me by two years, so I view her as a little sister of some sort. I wouldn't want her to become corrupted thanks to Grimmjow's influence, such innocence should be protected.

* * *

**Grimmjow**

**There she was. Her time in the hospital must have given her hair the time to grow a little. It touched her upper back slightly ,but little tuffs of it had apparently been cut in a certain area. The deep sinking feeling of guilt brought my whole demeanor to a small hole of complete oblivion. **

**I felt eyes on me and looked over at Ulquiorra to see him staring at me blankly. We both blinked at eachother a couple of times before he turned his attention back to the red headed beauty. His breath sucked in a bit and his eyes slightly widened in realization.**

**This expression didn't last very long and quickly disappeared. He turned his attention back to me and gave me a subtle disapproving look. **

**"I don't want to point fingers ,but...were you the cause of...?" **

**He gestured to the back of her head and I sucked at my teeth. A disapproving noise I made when displeased. **

**"Is not very noticeable...how did you see it?" I asked.**

**He turned his eyes back towards her form, slowly getting out of my line of sight. "I happen to notice very small details about certain things Grimmjow, if I'm interested or curious I'll make guesses at the situation until I'm right. Usually the first guess is correct" **

**I made an offended expression. "Why the hell was my involvement your first guess?! I'm not always violent!" **

**He shook his head in amusement. "There are two things wrong with your statement. 1)your very violent and there's no way you can convince me otherwise" **

**I rolled my eyes. "and the second thing?"**

**"That wasn't my first guess" **

**My mouth formed a straight line in thought. I didn't know rather to feel happy that the one person in the world that had the smallest bit of faith in me was Ulquiorra, or that he was possibly the ONLY one with any type of faith in me.**

**"She's gone" I said.**

**"Obviously" he retorted.**

**My left eye twitched and I had the urge to punch him, I'm not as stupid as he might think.**

* * *

Orihime

A nice bath is what I needed all along. Not that I haven't taken one in years or something, but I think it's the alone time is what I needed. The warm water caressing my naked skin soothed away everything that had been on my mind a couple of minutes ago.

I sighed and mentally prepared myself, now for the hard part. Biting my lip, I sucked in air through my nose and plunged my head under the bath water for some seconds. It stung, it stung really really bad but I had to get through this in order for the swelling to go down and the scar to heal.

Before I even start washing my hair, I have to plunge my head under warm water for at least thirty seconds and part my hair accordingly to let the wound breathe. I got out the bath tub and pulled the plug to the drain and wrapped a black towel around myself.

Standing in front of the mirror, I parted my hair in front of the crown careful of my scar. Long, wet strands of my hair fell in front of my face and blocked my eyesight. I grabbed two rubberbands and made pigtails on both sides of my head which laid down on my shoulders. Feeling around carefully, I found the long pair of scissors I was looking for and cut the long strands of hair in front of my face giving myself a short forehead bang.

Kami, I looked younger somehow. A little weird if you ask me. Leaving my bathroom and entering my room I thought about all the mail I probably missed, we can't have overdue bills now do we? _'Not that that's a problem at all' _I thought.

I quickly threw on some slender gray gym pants, black flip-flops, and a matching gray sweater that had a black stripe running around the bottom of it.

_'I'm just quickly going to the mail box, I'll be back in a flash'_ I thought nervously. For some reason, I had a rather wary feeling clouding over me.

Grabbing my house keys and jogging down the stairs to my front door, the cold air assaulted me in a brute force. Grimacing, I bared through it and headed towards the box labeled eleven. Unfortunately, this block of other gated homes shared one giant mail box. My slender slot was labeled two eleven, which matched the same numbers on my door. It was similar to an apartment's way of doing things except I didn't live in one.

Reaching my hand inside quickly, I snatched whatever mail was left and hauled ass back towards my front door. _'Almost there'_ I thought encouragingly.

My foot hit my welcome mat and I opened my front door and got inside, the heater instantly defrosting me from the night's chill. Closing the door a little more slowly so it doesn't slam something blocks it from its destination. Looking down, I realize its someone's foot. Alarm rushes through me and I lean towards the slim crack of the opening door.

Recognizing the intruder, I quickly opened the door. "Sosuke...?"

* * *

_A/N: yeah I did it and I don't care what you guys think about it. No they are NOT going to have sex, unless I enter a frisky mode and I inflict those feelings into my characters. Despite what you guys may think, in my story, Aizen happens to be older than Orihime BUT younger than Grimmjow :3 your probably wondering...well how the fuck does that work out? Well I'll tell ya, Aizen excelled in every aspect of his schools through out his whole life. No one knows why he exactly chose to be a teacher ,but the elder law enforcers let him pursue his career hoping his age would further encourage his generation to put forth the same effort Aizen has. Well there you go, the answer to your question._


	10. Something New Has Formed

Something New Has

Formed

Orihime

"Sosuke" I said in a stutter.

His hair was slightly tousled, which suggests that he may have been running. What was he doing here? And how does he know where I live? I don't care how hot he is, the very thought of him following me here scared me to no end.

He put his hands up in defense. "It's - well..um I just...er"

His stuttering made me smile a bit, how can someone with such an amazing exterior like his be nervous in front of me?

I pressed on. "Well?"

"I was worried, from what I know..you walked here by yourself so late at night" a light blush crept over his face. "Somehow, I just feel responsible for you, I need to make sure your safe"

I opened the door a bit wider, enough to poke my head out further than the frame. Looking both ways from either side of Sosuke, I opened it (the door) wider.

"You must be cold. I've got coffee and warm blankets, it's the least I can do for you. I owe you my life" I said smiling earnestly at him.

He blinked a couple of times before nodding and stepping into my home.

* * *

Aizen

I could see it quite clearly, the scar and its swelling taking place upon the girl's head. It looked like it hurt very much, and every now and then she gave off signs that it did too. Wincing a bit, furrowing her eyebrows, and tsking.

Somehow I felt partially responsible for her injury.

She showed me every inch of her home. It was larger on the inside than it looked on the outside, she even showed me her enormous car collection. After awhile we just sat on her couch watching tv.

The reality tv shows came on and I frowned at the one that was next. Jersey Shore. I was about to suggest to her that maybe she should turn when she shushed me into silence. Frowning the whole time as we watched the show, it had finally ended and I tried to push the pain of even watching it out of my mind.

I looked at the clock on her microwave oven and saw the time. 9:45pm. Time flew by fast. Orihime yawned and stretched her arms over her head, I smiled a little. This whole situation was a bit inappropriate, a teacher at a fellow student's house late at night.

_'Not that I'm much older than her anyway'_ I thought to myself.

My eyes widened a bit at that thought. The fact that I'm reassuring myself that I'm not much older than her would suggest that I have a...romantic or sexual interest in her. I looked away from the girl and mentally cursed myself out.

"Say...girl, how old are you huh?" I found myself asking.

She clicked the power button on the remote and the tv turned black. We sat in silence for a while before she answered me.

"I hardly know you, and the same goes for you. I know your name but you don't even know mine, why don't you tell me your age first" she spoke calmly.

I had to smirk at that. Very cautious and smart, she is. "I'm twenty-two" I answered.

Looking at her face, I saw her eyes widen slightly. "My name is Orihime Inoue. And your age so..-so young...but your a teacher?" She asked skeptically.

Orihime Inoue, huh? It's pretty, and the name was well suited for her. Sighing, I shredded my glasses from my face. Whenever I felt like I was going to have a long intimate talk with someone, I tended to take off my glasses.

"They called me a genius, utterly perfect. My teachers that is, said that I had a very high intelligence at a very young age. Middle school was finished in sixth grade and I was starting high school at the age of eleven, highschool was soon finished after my sophomore year came to an end. College was finished after four years instead of six- the requirement to become a teacher"

My eyes must have showed some type of pain; Orihime scooted closer to me, softly putting her hand on my forearm. Soft, her hands were soft.

"I bet...it was hard" she said quietly.

I looked up at her suddenly, a frown settling into my features. "Hard? If anything the whole ordeal was a breeze"

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant. So many people must have expected so much from you, they didn't realize you couldn't please them all..could they?" She gently asked.

I looked elsewhere again. Certain memories past through my head at once. "I would make an honorable teacher, they said" I muttered.

Her eyes showed sympathy and understanding. Shifty movement, biting of the lip, clenching and unclenching fists. Did she have something to say?

"What?" I asked her.

She looked around nervously before speaking. "Nothing important really. It's just that...I heard some things about you. Again, nothing important they're just rumors"

I frowned again. What rumor? Why would kids I don't even know talk about me? Please don't tell me that stupid thing spread all the way here. "What's the rumor?"

A blush crossed her face in embarrassment. "I really wish I wasn't the one telling you this"

* * *

_**Ulquiorra**_

_**I felt like a stalker. What was with Grimmjow and this girl? He's following her along like some lost puppy. What caused him to change over these past years? If we were back in the time before I moved east of karakura then he wouldn't bat an eyelash to this girl. He would still attempt to fuck her, but if she wasn't up for it he would just move on.**_

_**What type of hold did she have on him?**_

_**His muscles tensed and a temple on his forehead bulged. Eyes targeting someone like a predator, blue fire escaping the gates of his pupils, someone- whoever he was looking at..Grimmjow didn't want them alive.**_

_**Following the gaze he was giving, my sight landed on a person I never liked ever since he showed his face. The familiar glasses, the evil glint in his eye, the smirk he had, his two-faced personality, everything about him screamed snake and betrayal.**_

_**Something was different about him though, he was looking at someone too. Following Sosuke's gaze, I realized he was staring at the same girl that captured Grimmjow by the neck. Interesting, did he find an interest in her too?**_

_**I wonder..what do they see in this one girl. This girl that has a large wound on the back of her head and can still walk like she owns the world. This girl that can look optimisticly into the sky and smile, even though she just came from a nearby hospital. This girl..that looks so lonely.**_

* * *

Orihime

_'Oh god, I can't do this! Not now at least. He really does seem like an honest and trustworthy guy ,but I just can't trust him that quickly. Maybe something will be brought to light once I tell him. Lets see what his reaction will be'_ I thought strategically.

I could feel the blush on my face grow deeper. How do I say this without sounding like a tool? "Well, I heard these girls talking. Just gossip as usual, totally normal in a highschool"

_'Fuck! Why is this so hard?! Just get it out Orihime and stop babbling!'_ I screamed at myself.

His naked green eyes pierced into mine, he never rushed me or reprimanded me on my mumbling. He sat and listened intently, I'm already starting to feel bad. Biting my tongue, I shut my eyes and took a leap.

"I heard these girls talk about you getting arrested for having sex with a student and that you lost your job and she killed herself!" I breathed out.

Silence settled around us. I peeked open one eye to see his facial expression. It was blank, completely blank. He got a serious look and stared at me intently. Everything he said to me next were blunt, hard, truthful, and didn't hold any lies.

"They're right. Partially." he said calmly. "we did have sex, but the part about her killing herself..is a lie. She is still very much alive. Did I lose my job? No, I quit"

My mouth dropped at the information, it was too much to take in completely. So..so they did have sex. "You quit? Why? And she's alive?" I sputtered.

He put up his hand for silence and I did just that. "It seems you've already judge me based on something you've heard...I thought you were, different from the rest"

I felt a pang inside me when he said that. He thought I was, different. Putting a strand behind my ear nervously, I found difficulty in saying what I needed to say.

"Well yeah. I judged you and I'm sorry, you turned out to be a pretty nice guy. Your not that old either, your only five years older than me" his eyes glanced at me for a bit before turning away. "Why don't you tell me what really happened, based on what I hear...I'll judge you again"

* * *

**Grimmjow**

**Furious, I think that's what it was I was feeling. My vision was distorting and making me see red everywhere, my breathing was erratic and heaved animosity. Ulquiorra tried his best to calm me down ,but I just wasn't hearing it.**

**"Don't do anything stupid Grimmjow" he muttered.**

**I glared at him before spitting at his feet, he frowned, he was disgusted. "Isn't that what you and everyone else expects from me anyway?! Don't worry about it Ulquiorra, I'm done with that girl anyway!" **

**He stared blankly at me and shook is head. "What?!" I yelled.**

**He didn't flinch, but I didn't expect him to anyway. "Just a few minutes ago I saw something. Not just in you but in Sosuke as well" he growled at that name. "You both seem to really care about that girl, Aizen is not just in it for games and neither are you. He's just as serious about her as you are. I saw that tonight"**

**I leered at him before turning away. How could he say that! Aizen doesn't have feelings for anybody! He manipulates! He toys! And he lies, ALOT! There was nothing, NOTHING in Aizen that would make Orihime fall for that guy. Even if she did just let him into her house just now.**

**"Whatever" I muttered. "I don't care what he feels for her, I'm done with her anyway"**

**Ulquiorra stared at me until I growled at him again to say what he has to say already. "Your missing out on a very good catch Grimmjow, I can tell she's pure and innocent. If you won't fight for her now..then you'll lose her forever. It'll be your greatest mistake yet"**

* * *

Aizen

I found myself lounging on her couch. We were both talking about my past quietly and hushed, like we were two old friends trading updated secrets and letting eachother in.

"So you quit...why?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "I was tired of it...the place and the atmosphere. I needed a change of scenery"

"It can't be that simple" she muttered.

Annoyed, I looked over at her. "But it is that simple, what more do you want?"

I could almost see a smile coming onto her face and a light giggle came from her. "Nothing I guess, my curiosity is really stupid sometimes"

I smiled at her "How about you? Anything interesting about your past?"

She shook her head with a sad smile. "Nothing that I wish to share, but it's only fair"

"You don't have to you know" I said frowning.

She nodded in understanding, but continued anyway. "My childhood was brief, I guess I didn't get to fully experience a happy one. Even before my parents death, things were rather...dull, lifeless, and void. I could only rely on the kids I've come to know for years, those kids became my friends, those same kids have now become my enemy"

I was surprised that her eyes didn't tear up from the painful reminiscence of her childhood, rather, her eyes lost all their luster and showed what was really underneath. Nothing.

She laughed dryly. "Don't get me wrong, not all times were bad. The times spent with my friends were happy and fun. We ate food together when it was lunch time, played in the sandbox, protected eachother, and...

She bit her lip and put her forehead into her hands. I don't think she can continue with her past anymore, maybe I should help her try to forget instead of remember.

"You can tell me when your ready, ok?" I said.

She wiped her tears and nodded. "Thanks for listening"

I smiled. "I am in your home, it's only fair that I listen"

"Your not as bad as people perceive you to be...and I'm sorry I use to be one of those people" she gazed at me with a lot of guilt. "I really am sorry, Aizen"

What was that? Heat? My face was hot...I am not doing what I think I'm doing! I reached for my glasses and accidentally dropped them, they shattered. God damnit, there goes another pair.

"You should just wear contacts if its that hard" she said giggling.

I playfully shoved her. "Don't make fun of your sensei"

I stood up and stretched, it was getting late. I still had paperwork to do and grades to...grade. Plus, being awake since five this morning was starting to take its toll on me. Then I remembered where I parked my truck, damnit.

Orihime's face turned into a deep red and she bit at her bottom lip. Something was obviously bothering her. 

"Please ask me what you have to ask me before you blow up or something" I said chuckling.

"It's dark out...and it's dangerous even for you. You have the appearance of a wealthy person, we couldn't have you getting mugged or anything" she said getting even redder.

Was she asking me what I think she was asking me? "What are you implying?"

She nervously twiddled her fingers and avoided my gaze every chance she had.

"You should spend the night here, it's big enough for about...err a lot of people. There's an extra room upstairs from mine if you need anything. Besides, that room hasn't had any type of visitor in awhile. I'll wake you in the morning so you won't be late for work"

Her face was so red that I thought she might faint sooner or later if I didn't respond to her offer soon. "Your offer is very kind and I understand and appreciate your worry for my well being, but your still a student of mine. There's no way I could possibly stay here"

She must be so embarrassed, she most likely didn't intend for her offer to come across that way in the first place. The whole situation itself was a bit inappropriate.

"Im sorry. It was the least I could do for you, you saved my life. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be standing here in my home. Thank you very much by the way"

She stared into my eyes sincerely as she thanked me multiple times, and finally bowed lowly me. Heat spread across my face and I headed towards her front door. Before heading out, I turned back towards her and saw the worry in her eyes. Was she really that worried about me?

"Please be careful Sosuke" she said gently.

I nodded at her and headed out the door. But I felt like I should have stayed.

* * *

**A/N: yep gonna end here guys, no Aizen and Orihime were not going to magically have sex. That wouldn't be ethical and plus, the plot hasn't really thickened enough for them to even consider doing anything together.**


	11. Calm Before The Storm

Calm Before The Storm

Orihime

There was only a little bit over a week left of school and I pondered even going or not. I looked in the mirror of my bathroom and decided not to, my scar had swelled up so much that it looked like I had another head. I groaned loudly and little tears pushed its way to the corner of my eyes. It's so ugly, I'm so ugly.

I walked down the two carpeted flight of stairs to my kitchen, I'm in the mood for a sandwich. Smiling to myself, my steps were alittle lighter once I figured out in my mind what I was going to put on that sandwich. This is gonna be gooooodd~

A knock sounded at my door right before I even got out the bread, there returned my sour mood. Groaning, I walked around the corner of the kitchen and stepped up one step to my front door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's Rangiku, I know you probably don't want to talk to any of us after what happened, but I can't stand this anymore. Can we talk?"

My eyes widened. Rangiku? What could she possibly have to talk about? After all of that stuff went down with Ichi— Ichigo, they avoided me like the plague! I immediately doubted she came here just to talk.

"How do I know this isn't some scheme that Ichigo is putting you up to?" I asked angrily.

She paused for a moment. "After what happened...Ichigo has pretty much fallen off the radar. The fact that we were even associated with you at one time, made us not fit to hang with him anymore. If we talked to him it would make it seem as if we're on his side, vice versa for you. It's a horrible position" her voice cracked a little.

I sighed and thought what she said over. After coming to a conclusion, I found myself unlocking my locks and opening up the door for her. There were subtle red marks under her green eyes and her hair seemed alittle brittle, a few gray hairs sticking out here and there. Gosh she looked terrible!

"I'm giving you one chance to make this right" I said letting her step inside.

* * *

**Grimmjow**

**"Whats been up with you man? We haven't spoken in years now" I asked Ulquiorra.**

**We sat on the couch in my two bedroom apartment, the tv showed some nonsense I wasn't into so now and again I glanced at it. Mostly, I was caught up in my own thoughts and next moves. After last night, Ulquiorra left and I ventured back to my place. This morning he just showed up at my doorstep and didn't ask for entrance and I didn't make him ask, I opened the door wider for him to step into my home.**

**I almost laughed at him when he showed up. What was with him and these damn plaid shirts? They were in style yes, but the color of these things made him look like a ghost wearing clothes (his skin was always that way, no matter how many times he tried to tan while we were kids, his skin peeled and returned to its ghostly tone). Today it was a deep purple plaid shirt, the collar was neatly laid down, sleeves rolled up to the elbows in cuffs, hat titled 'obey' tilted upwards on his head, silver chains jangling from his black studded belt, dark starch black jeans, and black and white converses. Surprisingly, he pulled his set of girls too. Sometimes even more than me, and that's saying something!**

**Jeez! He looked like a kid, just a little. I guess it's the way he carries himself, it sets him apart from the teen-adult zone and makes him appear laid back, which he is.**

**"Nothing really, I just got my own place east of here where I moved years back. I came here for a visit once I had heard about you from others" he said bluntly.**

**I raised my eyebrows in interest. He didn't look at me but reached for the tv remote that was resting on the table and flicked to animal planet, I rolled my eyes. I hate this damn channel. He peered at the tv with interest, his dull green eyes lighting up with intensity.**

**"Heard about me from others? Like who?" I asked.**

**He continued to not looks at me, and stare at the big cats tearing a large gazelle apart. He made an 'ooooh' sound from his mouth.**

**"People Grimmjow. I don't deal with drama and you know that" he muttered.**

**I growled. "And I don't deal with people that like to talk shit, I ignore them by beating their asses and _ignoring_ them when they plead for mercy"**

**He stared into space for alittle while, just losing focus on the big cats and soon returned his attention. **

**"Perhaps you should talk to Nel about it" he murmured.**

**My eye blazed with fury. "Nel?! What's she got to do with this?!" **

**He shook his head. "That's all I'm telling you Grimmjow"**

**My nostrils flared angrily and I stood up. Ulquiorra still didn't look at me then and I left out my apartment, angrily slamming the door behind me. I can't blame Ulquiorra for being that way, he doesn't deal with trouble if he doesn't have to and chooses to have a _non-stressful _life. Ofcourse I got into way more trouble than him, but I did it because it was fun. It was fun for Ulquiorra to just stand back and watch, even help if I got into a tight fix.**

**Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I headed out and onto the sidewalk towards Nel's apartment. We're going to have a little chat.**

* * *

_Ichigo_

_I sat on my couch in my apartment, bored as hell and listening to Rukia yapping in my ear about something. What the hell was she even talking about? And why the fuck was she yelling?!_

_"God Rukia! What do you want?!" I hollered._

_She stopped talking and noticeable tears started to well in her eyes, I rolled my eyes and leaned away from her on the couch._

_"You weren't even listening to me?! What happened to you Ichi?" she cried._

_I snarled in fury and grabbed her by her arms and shook her. "First thing, don't call me that! Second thing, of course I wasn't listening to you! Your always on my case about something! For god's sake just stop talking Rukia!"_

_A sharp stinging sensation came across my face, but my head didn't turn in the direction of the hit. I gritted my teeth and opened my hand, slamming it across Rukia's face and sending her off the couch onto the floor. Where did she get off thinking that she could just hit me like that? Haven't I done enough for her?_

_She gave me a wild terrified look ,but remained in her place on the floor. A deep red mixed with purple welp swelled on her cheek. The identical welp on her other cheek ripped open and a stream of blood poured out of it. She cried silently and just stared at me, I glared down at her and we stayed like this for awhile. This was the end of our relationship, tch, like I care. _

_The sex between us began to get stale, I had to continuously be gentle with her. She could never last with me and always got hers before I got mine, even her moans didn't excite me anymore. Orihime and I never had sex. Despite our relationship getting better day by day she wouldn't open herself to me. Maybe it was because of our years together is why I stayed, but the tension between us wasn't overlooking. It was as clear and as visible as fog._

_If she wanted, she could buy the whole school and more. She knew exactly what she was doing, mocking me with the heaviness of her wealth. At home she was a rich girl that looked down on me every chance she got, but at school she was no one and I made sure of that._

_Just thinking about her made my blood boil, that bitch! I glanced at Rukia's terrified face and saw familiar gray eyes and long silky red hair. Her petite frame now voluptuous and full, puckered lips that were slightly smeared from poorly applied gloss. It was Orihime that was on the ground, staring up at me with horror and afraid for her life. It was Orihime that was totally within my control and range of rage. Orihime had to know her place._

_I rolled up my sleeves and adjusted my pants. Standing up, Orihime began to crawl backwards. Grabbing her ankle, I yanked her body towards me and began to pound my fists into every area that I could clearly see. Her body bore red and purple bruises everywhere, some cuts from where my ring dug in. Rukia howled out in pain and curled in on herself, shouting apologies and 'I'll never speak again'_

_What was once Orihime in my eyes, returned to Rukia. Her petite and small frame appearing much worse than I imagined and was practically leaking blood into the beige carpet. I glared, she's always making a mess! If it wasn't for her nagging I probably wouldn't have done this!_

_"Do you see what your talking gets you?!" I shouted. "Clean up your mess and don't show your face outside, wouldn't want anyone seeing how ugly it is would you?"_

_She wailed quietly and I kicked her in her side, not hard but hard enough to make her yelp. _

_"I said clean it up!" I yelled._

_She nodded her head hobbled to get some cleaning supplies, meanwhile I left the apartment and went to a familiar place. Opening up my phone, I dialed a familiar number and heard a familiar voice on the other line._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Get ready. I'm coming over, I want to see you in something sexy alright?"_

_She laughed. "I got it, I'm going to surprise you with this one okay?"_

_I smirked. "It'd better be good"_

_I shut my phone and hopped on the motorcycle I bought yesterday, it roared to life and I sped down the road...a smile on my face the whole time._

* * *

~*Days Later: Midnight-Aizen*~

I'd just returned home from work, ofcourse Orihime wasn't there for obvious reasons. Today was the last day anyway and I was thankful to get away from the constant stares of female students. My mind drifted every now and then to Orihime, who was probably still at home. Hopefully not drowning in her sorrows.

Maybe I should check on her, see if she's okay.

My thoughts were interrupted by a flash of familiar green hair, I frowned.

"Why are you here Nel?" I questioned her.

She narrowed her eyes at me and approached me, how did she get in here? "Because of you I have Grimmjow breathing down my neck! Can't you take your troubles elsewhere where it won't bother me?!" she screeched.

I sighed and adjusted my new pair of glasses. "Trouble will follow you everywhere you go as long as your my sister, that simple fact is more than enough reason alone" I said brushing past her.

She bristled with irritation. "I don't care! Stop messing with Grimmjow ok?! He showed up at my door today just like the other day, claiming that you were fucking around on his turf! I don't want him coming to me with your shit Aizen!"

I poured myself a drink from my stash of alcohol in my kitchen, she followed me around the house yelling at me to just leave the area altogether. The nerve this girl has is impeccable, she disowned me as her brother then shows up in my house demanding me to leave? She's as stupid as her mother.

"Grimmjow is a fool. I don't even see why it bothers you that he showed up at your place, if anything, I bet you saw that as an opportunity to reunite with him" I paused momentarily to sip more of my scotch. "Your position as 'messenger' is foolish and stupid. If he has something to say...or prove, then he'd do better by telling me himself"

She scoffed. "And what am I suppose to do huh? Run back and tell him this?" 

I narrowed my eyes. "Whether or not you want to continue to play messenger is totally up to you" 

She snarled and snatched my drink out of my hand, throwing it at the wall. I sighed and got up to get the broom and dustpan. 

"Your temper tantrums aren't going to get you anywhere in life, it didn't work much better for your mother either" I said walking away from her.

I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and reached up to rub at the spot. I turned to look at Nel with a look of annoyance. Small tears cornered her eyes and I could do nothing but roll my eyes.

"Don't you say a word of my mother! You didn't know her and she'll always be a better one than yours!" she yelled.

I didn't bother raising my voice with her, she wasn't worth the effort nor the energy. "My mother was a brilliant woman. Brilliant enough to know when our father was cheating on her with your mother and smart enough to leave me with him. He was a prime example of what I wouldn't have grown up to be, she made sure of that and I made sure of that. I take after her" 

The tears betrayed her and finally rolled down her face, I couldn't offer any sympathy to her. She did this to herself. 

"This is exactly what I'm talking about Sosuke–

I cut her off. "Don't call me that when you've disowned me. We aren't close remember?"

Her face crumbled ,but she held in her sobs. "Right. This is exactly why I did what I did Aizen, when will you stop expecting so much out of me huh? When will I be good enough for you?!"

My mouth formed a thin straight line, I'm displeased. She wasn't the perfect sister ,but she could do better...way better. Maybe I'm expecting gold from silver knowing I won't get either.

"You'll be good enough when I don't have to clean up after you, worry about you, and when I can stop chasing after you because you decide to leave without facing the problem. I'm not a babysitter Nel" I muttered.

She nodded and wiped her tears. I sighed and grabbed the broom and dustpan, handing it to her. She blinked and then looked at the broken glass on the floor.

"Maybe you should start by cleaning up your mess eh?" I said gesturing to the broken glass.

She sighed and took off one of the multiple black rubberbands on her wrist, and slid one into her hair in the form of a low hanging ponytail. I handed her the cleaning supplies and resumed to get another drink from my kitchen.

"Speaking of which, how exactly did you get into my house?" I asked her.

She didn't look up at me, but kept cleaning. "I picked the lock of course. I may not be as troublesome as I use to be, but I still retain those set of skills"

"A wonderful habit" I said taking a sip of more scotch.

She made a low growling sound. "Don't judge me. Anyway, you planning on getting hammered tonight or something?" She asked.

I frowned. "Getting drunk wouldn't suit a taichou, and my tolerance for alcohol isn't as low as you think" I snorted. "Unlike you who gets wasted on two shots of Malibu"

Her head shot up and a light blush colored her cheeks. "I'm not a lightweight!" her cheeks grew darker with heat. "I have improved"

I chuckled lightly. "Whatever you say Nelly"

Her eyes widened slightly and she paused as if frozen in place. I did the same as I realized the words that floated out of my mouth. Nelly was the pet name I've always called her since we were children, after she disowned me I've just refrained from using it. Now the habit has come back so easily.

She began to awkwardly start cleaning up her mess again, and I continued to drink my scotch. Silence settled between us and soon I felt my mind starting to swoon (after 15 glasses) a key sign that I needed to stop drinking and go to bed.

"Hitting the hay early? It's Friday you know" Nel said.

I loosened the buttons of my shirt as I walked down the hallway towards my room. "And your suggesting what?" I asked.

"You should go out, Fridays are always packed with fun and parties" she put a hand on her hip as she walked behind me. "Your not as old to be a teacher to start acting like one"

I shook my head and undressed on the other side of my bed where Nel couldn't see. "I'm on a small binge as it is Nel, no good will come out of me going out tonight. Maybe tomorrow night." I said fitting my black robe on.

She groaned. "Get a life Aizen. Don't be like other teachers and stay in your bed all night"

I peered at her as I slid underneath my comforter, sighing as my head hit multiple pillows. "If your that lonely Nel, then you should call one of your boy toys. Meanwhile, let your brother sleep okay?"

I turned my body away from her and closed my eyes, the conversation was over. She cursed and stalked out of my room, rudely slamming my bedroom door behind her. Nelly...she's so troublesome.

* * *

Orihime

I've taken my meds and the swelling of my scar has gone down excellently, now it just resembled a large cut that you would get on your arm. It could easily be covered with my hair now, which is now growing down my neck and stopping in the middle of my back. Maybe I should cut it again.

I put a high pony tail in my hair with a bump near the front. Large black hoop earrings graced my ears and dark starched jeans hugged my hips and rump. A tight v-neck white shirt hugged my stomach and other curves while my feet rocked spiked white pumps.

I never thought I would go out tonight, all of sudden I'd just found the urge. Grabbing a random set of keys from the rack hanging up in the kitchen, I took the stairs down to the garage and pointed the key clicker in the air. I frowned at the car that responded to the signal, my all black SS Chevelle. No doubt this is gonna bring a lot of attention, looks like I'm going old school tonight.

I walked towards it and slid in the front seat, putting the keys in ignition. It roared to life and the whole car shook with horsepower, I can't drive this thing for long because it burns up a hell of a lot of gas. My hands shook a little on the stealing wheel, I haven't drove this beast in awhile so I may be a little rusty.

The garage door opened up and I pulled in front of it, once it fully raised I pressed on the pedal harder than I should have and jolted forward. My forehead felt a sharp burning sensation as it connected with the steering wheel.

"Damn this thing. Ugh, why didn't I read the labels to the keys first?"

If this was what it was going to be like for the rest of the drive then I should've gotten my wide body yellow Corvette.

I pulled up to the nightclub and went straight to valet parking, I tossed the excited man the keys and he was eager to hope in the car. Throwing a five dollar bill at him I slightly narrowed my eyes.

"Don't wreck her ok? She wasn't cheap"

"Of course not miss"

He hastily drove away and I sighed. I approached the line and waited my turn, after ten minutes or so it was time for me to go in.

* * *

A/N: gonna stop it here for the time being. I'm running short of ideas, but I do have something in mind for this part. Anyways I'm sorry for the long update, it was ridiculous I know. Also if you haven't caught on already, Nel and Aizen are **half** siblings they have **different mothers** but the **same father**. You guys should also be able to tell who exactly was on the phone with Ichigo and if you want to bash me for bashing Rukia just know this: 1) **I don't care, I really don'**t. 2)it's not that I dislike her it's just that I find her unnecessary to everything 3)you all should know by now that **Ichigo is slightly crazy so shit like that is gonna happen** :/ you guys know what to do. **Read and review**, tell me what you think.


End file.
